thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
TreeTopia
For more information see: TreeHouse TreeTopia '''or ("TreeBoot'/'''TreeSet"') is the fourth installment in the "TreeHouse series", which was known to be one of their longest running and most well known series. Origin The Idea for TreeTopia was created by James, who wanted to bring back the TreeHouse series. They decided to launch it as a Creature Hub exclusive, meaning no POV's on the Creatures individual channels. The series is started as building individual houses and one communal tree, but soon evolves into a series full of sabotage, griefing, insults, and violence. The series has still been popular with the fans since it's debut. History First World During the first session, Kootra, Aleks, Nova, Seamus, Sly and Dan started making their main creature tree. Dan was told to make a house for everyone to sleep in overnight, however no one liked the house so it was renamed the "Shit-Shack". It was not long until Kootra started working on his own tree and Sly "started his own let's play". Then all of the creatures excluding Dan went cave exploring. The next session, their server was griefed and they tried to recreate the main Creature tree and their own personal trees to a degree. It was also during this time Seamus started making his tree house near Kootra's treehouse. Then Dan and Sly started building as well. Meanwhile, Nova, who was up to no good, made an arrow trap for Aleks. Fortunately for Aleks, Seamus was on the verge of death and unluckily was the first to step on the trigger and died by the trap Nova had laid. Then Aleks started working on his "five star hotel" and had to deal with Sly's and Nova's attempts to grief it. Soon, Seamus burns down Aleks' hotel which then causes him to go on a grief rage and starts killing everyone and then detonating TNT inside the main Creature treehouse (Nova's house). In the next session Kootra started a hit man service. Nova, being MLG, hired by Kootra to assassinate Aleks for 10 pieces of iron. In retaliation, he hired Sly to kill both Nova and Kootra to which both of them complained about how Sly was a 'dirty' hit man by teleporting to his targets. Meanwhile Dan was working his wheat farm and was the only one not involved in the 'Creature Cold War" . Finally Sly goes on a purge and goes to kill all of the other Creatures except for Jordan who gave him his iron to survive due to someone (Jordan) taking his iron from his shop. Luckily for everyone else, the sun was up before Sly could finish his purge. In the next session, after Sly found out they were living in an island with limited resources, he went on adventure to find new land. Sly was able to find a huge chunk of land and along with Nova (who teleported) went exploring and committed genocide to the pigs to take their meat (Nova later abused and hanged pigs with rope in the next episodes). Meanwhile Aleks adds to his hotel and expanded it. After a while Sly got bored and teleported back to the main island with Nova still stuck and basically defenseless. He finally decides to start mining and eventually finds diamonds. Sly, on the other hand, makes a nether portal and an enchantment table but does not allow anyone to use it. In the end Nova teleports back and, along with Kootra, was allowed a stay in Aleks' resort. In the fifth session of TreeTopia, Sp00n joins Kootra, Nova, and Dan as they prepare to go the Nether (without Sly's permission.) Sp00n does not actually go to the Nether, much to Nova's dismay, and insteads builds a sand castle/house. The session is also notable for Nova building his Torture Emporium to hang his animals and making the Ender Chest. In the sixth and last session, Sly trolls Nova by putting a bunch of trees around the communial tree. Then Dan started a forest fire that destroyed a huge amount of trees. Sly also threatens the others with his many Iron Golems. In the MineCon Creature Panel, Sly's tree was destroyed by Kootra, Aleks, and Nova for "taking advantage" of them. Unknown to Sly, the group had recorded together while he was away. As part of their panel the Creatures showed Jordan, Aleks and James griefing and destroying the Deku Tree with TNT, shortly followed by the Aleksandr Resort and the Communal Tree. After Sly had calmed down Jordan confirmed he had backed up the map and the Deku Tree was safe. Second World The group (including Seamus) reappeared next session, confused and irate, finding themselves on an unfamiliar map. Jordan sheepishly admits to accidently deleting the back up of the map, but advertises the fact that the world is now 1.7 and amplified. The rest of the group turned on him, with James appointing himself 'supervisor' to Jordan, forcing him to make a Creature Carl statue as punishment. Sly moves into a swamp biome to make a farm, and James and Aleks become neighbours in a desert biome. Dan makes yet another shit-shack, with Seamus being the only one to actually make a treehouse. Dan chose to make Jordan a house out of dirt and gravel. Kootra is forced by James to stop building the 'grotesque' monument out of dirt, and has to use brown wool instead. As Jordan starts his sheep farm, grass creeps over the monument making it look like a mouldy turd, which Seamus notices. Tensions also mount between Aleks and Nova as they continue to build their houses, with Nova breaking his promise to come weaponless to a cave Aleks was mining to deliver a compass. They then engage in a "fight to the death", with Aleks coming out the victor. Meanwhile, Seamus and Dan have to defend their houses multiple times from attacking mobs, with Dan complaining about how creepers seem to lunge now. Kootra goes off on his own lets play, trying to find a jungle to obtain some cocoa beans to dye his sheep brown so he can improve the Creature Carl monument and finally be allowed to make his own tree and be released from the slavery. Tensions rise further as Aleks and James' continued extensions bring about dispute about property bounderies. Dan offers to become a surveyor to resolve the issue. Dan also teams up with Seamus to defend his house from an attacking witch. The tension between Aleks and James increases further to the point that Dan the Property Manager has to be called in to decide on property boundaries with assistance from Seamus. Dan eventually gives James what he wants, as he now has "more land than Aleks". Eventually the hotel foundations Aleks is building results in the ground in front of James' house being dug away, leaving a giant pit outside his front door. James furiously calls Dan in for an emergency, who allows Aleks to continue building with James having to forfeit the front four blocks of his house. Kootra, much to the surprise of the others, then manages to find diamonds which he found inside a cave. Later on in the session, James' luck seems to rise, as he ends up finding diamonds too in a cave Aleks had previously searched. Meanwhile, Jordan continues his search for a jungle to acquire cocoa beans, Seamus dies by a creeper explosion yet manages to retrieve his stuff, and Sly manages to find a dungeon, but is unable to search through its contents, as Jordan ends the session soon after. The next session begins with just Kootra, Dan, James, and Seamus, while Aleks and Sly are not present. James finds a black and white horse and decides to name it "World Peace" before temporarily holding it in Jordan's sheep pen. Meanwhile, while venturing, they find another black and white horse that is identical to World Peace but deduces that it's an imposter and represents World Chaos instead and was swiftly murdered by Nova. On the other hand, Seamus is having trouble finding a decent cave and only finds iron and coal, but manages to find some gold before the episode ends, something even Dan has not accomplished due to him staying in his Shit Shack 2.0 for a long time. Jordan and James headed to a ravine Jordan found earlier to acquire obsidian to craft an enderchest however, they needed to retrieve a blaze rod and Nova immediately proposed to also build an enchanting table "For The Group", as well as a Nether Portal, just to spite Sly's previous 'pay to enter' Portal. The duo eventully found Obsidian and dug out lots of it, as well as a few diamonds and gold. Meanwhile, on the surface, Dan decides to go outside his home and ventured in a cave. He ran into immediate problems, but eventually struck gold and iron. Seamus, on the other hand, calmly worked on his treehouse, working diligently to get his roof done as Nova and Kootra eventually arise from the cave and regrouped in the sheep pen. Dan, still lost in his cave, gets attacked by creepers and zombies all the while Seamus, the only one not adventuring, continues working on his house. Seamus is thriving while building his tree, and receives some gold nuggets from James by selling him apples, who is struggling to tame World Peace, which he brought gloating after trying to suffocate his tamer.]]back to the Desert Rose. After failing to tame the horse using apples, which he paid to get from Seamus, James realizes he needs to ride World Peace, and he manages to do so, but while World Peace runs into a wall to suffocate both itself and James. Meanwhile, after Jordan teleported to Dan, they have a long adventure through a cave system, Jordan still searching for cocoa beans. His luck begins to show, as he quickly finds diamonds and other materials in a chest. He soon "loses his sanity" after becoming lost. Dan struggles to defend himself after having a near death experience with a creeper and other hostile mobs. Dan resurfaces soon after, finding himself lost in a desert biome, saying that he entered Mordor by accident. He then used his tp to move to James and goes back to his shack where he arranges his findings. Jordan also eventually makes his way to the surface, appearing adjacent to Dan's shack, and swiftly makes his way back to his sheep pen. Before the session ends, James decides to build the nether portal with the obsidian he mined. In the next episode, the Creatures host an hour and a half long TreeTopia Christmas Special. Like the Halloween Special, the group has a building contest, in which the Creatures build to see who can create the best creation. Jordan and James decided to "conjoin" their creations to build one big "festive" Christmas tree, in which James returned to his animal-hanging roots by making "live ornaments" out of pigs. Sly built a Santa statue in which he was bending over to "relieve himself" while vomiting. Seamus built a festive Festivus pole in which he built an orphan memorial on top. Finally, Dan built a Christmas tree with a Star of David on top, and a Cross on top of that. Deciding that people may deem the creations (particularly Dan's) too offensive, they decide to destroy them all through TNT. Aleks was not present during the event, as he was on vacation to spend Christmas with family/friends. Sly nearly got away with placing diamond blocks around his creation for him to mine after the event was over. However, he was caught by James, who promptly destroyed them. In the next session Dan, Sly, Jordan and Seamus return. Sly continues to run around and build his farmstead and Dan continues to work on his land. Seamus and Jordan go "spelunking" (as Jordan calls it), and manage to find a mine. After a little bit, lag begins to set in, and Jordan is killed by some zombies after killing a witch. Seconds later, Dan is killed by a zombie, who he believes isn't attacking him, but it turns out that wasn't the case. Seamus is left to fend for himself down in the mine as Jordan teleports back to him. And then, suddenly, the server, along with the host, crashes. Jordan then agrees to give Sly a diamond when the server comes back. The next session begins with Aleks meandering the Creature office, apologizing because he deleted his entire point of view from that session, possibly for a specific reason, then James can be seen walking through a door and calling him an asshole, only till the session then can we find out the reason. As the session starts, Aleks and James return and the original team of the second world is reunited. The sessions proceeds as usual with everyone talking over each other, Jordan teleporting to Seamus because they are "spelunking buddies", Dan attending to his newly built farm and James building a property line between his and Aleks' property. Then Sly mentioned he has seen a demographic of each Creature's property and Sly's farm/tree/base is represented by China and Aleks, of course, is represented by Russia. While he is reluctant to enter "China", an unsuspecting James, because he needs to use Sly's enchanting table, is killed by a zombie. Nova then retrieves his stuff and leaves, as he lost much of his experience. Later on the session, Dan's house accidentally catches on fire. With the help of James and Sly acting as the fire marshal, the house is saved. Meanwhile, Kootra searches for a jungle biome by sailing on a boat. Soon after James helps Dan, James asks Aleks if he can have permission to be on his hotel and co-build Wal-Mart. Aleks refuses and states that he is going to kill him. James then tells Aleks to fight in an arena. Aleks proceeds to enchant his iron sword and then wagers with James. If Aleks wins, he becomes the owner of the Desert Rose, but if James wins, he is allowed on to Aleks' hotel. Both Sly and Seamus want to see them battle, and offers to pay gold nuggets to the host of the battle. After short preparation for both James and Aleks, the two enter Dan's arena (his chicken pen) and started the duel after everyone arrived. The battle began with Aleks building a pedestal and pouring down lava from a bucket. James managed to knock Aleks off his stone pedestal and then they both catch on fire. James managed to survive long enough to kill Aleks before he himself burned to death, winning the duel. Aleks was not happy with the defeat, he poured lava in the hotel to the point James had Sly rescue him. Aleks left most of it to James (apart from a closet). James got recued by China (Sly) and hired a hoe for Aleks. The whore gave Aleks AI-ds (Play on the words AIDS and AI), she has however disappeard. Sly asked James to open the Great Walk Way of China, he accepted, but Aleks stepped in and did it him self. After Aleks got killed by Sly for what he had done. Sly, Seamus and James all stole from his dropped items. Aleks by then was quiet and meant he was up to no good. He set the walk way on fire and is purused by Sly, this ended the episode on a cliffhanger. Fire then spreaded on Seamus' forest and almost his tree house. Fire was put down by James and Sly. Sly then kills Aleks. Because of that, Aleks leaves the room. Later on, Seamus' puts pressure plates and TNT in front of the door of Aleks' closet. No one stepped on it yet. Session ends with James getting sugar cane from Sly and Seamus' getting enchaintment of knockback and fire aspect. Running Gags *''#Forthegroup, a phrase started by Sly in one of the early sessions, turned into a hashtag that was said by most of the creatures as a way of mocking Sly. *''The Shit Shack, s''ince the first episode, Dan's house he created was dubbed ''The Shit Shack ''by the other creatures, due to it's brown and window-less appearance. In episode 6, The Shit Shack was destroyed by Bobby Burglar, but Dan decided not to recreate it. After the first world was deleted, Dan recreated his Shit Shack (with windows) in The 2nd World. *Bobby Burglar, a mysterious figure who came into the server and griefed it, it was discovered he built a house which was dubbed "Bobby Burglar's House" he would be referenced in several later sessions *''Hanging, James started to hang animals in episode 17, and it became one of the biggest gags of the series. He started to hang various animals such as chickens and sheep underneath his Communal Tree while accepting other animals in his Funhouse Freak Show. James confirmed he would bring the hanging room back to the the second world, due to Seamus not being around to see any previous hangings from the first world. *''Vagina (James' specifically), a topic of conversation frequently brought up by James and Sly in the second world, much to the disgust of Aleks. *''_______'s having his own lets play, used when a Creature does their own thing away from the rest of the group, having their own seperate solo playthrough. Mostly used by Nova towards Sly. *''"Hello?" said by Aleks many times, usually when a conversation is so outrageous it is near impossible to understand. It is meant to imitate a Skype call that is low quality, thus it is nearly impossible to understand what is being said. This is started in the episode 36, which was condensed from a two-hour session due to overall poor audio quality and the creatures agreed that they didn't want to torture their viewers with the sub-par sound. The gag continued to be used in the following episodes, with less frequency as well as in other series. * ''#GetAmped, used to make fun of the new amplified map. **''Sly and Kootra sing a duet,'' It's the 1967 Spider-Man cartoon theme song dubbed in with AMPILFIED. *''Seamus and his skins'', Seamus changes his skin three times throughout the series, starting as his famous Mario skin, then becoming a turkey, then an intentionally bad looking Santa Claus, and is currently using a skin that looks like him wearing a red shirt with a 1-up Mushroom on it. *''Coco Beans,'' Kootra's search for Coco Beans is seen since the first world got deleted and the other Creatures are making Kootra build a statue of Creature Carl. Kootra has failed a number of times to get Coco beans even when he goes underground in a abandoned mineshafts and tries to search for a jungle. *''Spelunking Buddies!, Jordan repeatedly teleporting to Seamus in search of Coco Beans in the second world. He began teleporting to Seamus whenever he had found a cave/mineshaft, causing Seamus to attempt to kill Jordan or ask for someone else to teleport him away. (Seamus, meanwhile, has already found Coco Beans.) *''Countries, Somebody left a comment on an episode of TreeTopia, saying that each creature and their respective house/area represents a country. The countries so far established are China (Sly) Russia (Aleks) and Dubai (Dan) *''China Prime,'' Sly acts as the leader of China. The jingle "China China Prime China Prime Prime" (and other variants) must be sung for foreigners to enter China. *''The Property Dispute between James and Aleks. Creature Occupations Kootra: ''Indentured Servant/Slave (Second World); formerly 'Hitman/Salesman (First World) In the first world, Kootra started off as a Hitman, who allowed other creatures to put hits on anyone who did something deserving of payback. He had also been a salesman, selling various supplies to James or anyone who needed anything In the second world he has lost all respect due to deleting the first world and has now become a slave to the others. His only job is to create a Creature Carl statue out of brown wool which he has yet to complete. To acquire the wool needed for the statue, he created a sheep pen. He has been looking for cocoa beans for many sessions to color the wool. Danz Newz: Property Manager/Town Crier/Chicken Farmer/ Arena Host (Second world); formerly 'Bread Salesman/Chicken Farmer (First world) In the first world, Dan started by creating a "Shit Shack", which was a house that lacked a roof and windows. After the world was griefed, he decided against building it again and started making a new house, further away from the Communal Tree and everyone. He also started giving out free bread to the rest. It wasn't until a later session where he started to charge for his bread (after gold nuggets were established as the currency), though he has offered very good deals for the price of very little. He also had a very large chicken pen with hundreds of chicken by his house, something he is known for doing in the past. Aleks dubbed Dan as the richest man in the game due to the large amount of resources he had amassed. In the second world, he has recreated his "Shit Shack", however this time it had windows. He has now started building an actual tree on top of it, as well as a chicken pen underground. During James and Aleks' dispute over their property bounderies, Dan has become the Property Manager to resolve the issues. In both worlds, it has become apparent that he hates the night and constantly spends the night in his bed, spamming snoring noises in the chat, often interrupting the nightly skirmishes the rest have. SlyFoxHound: '' Emperor of China/Farmer/Salesman (Second world); formerly 'Store Owner/Salesman/Hitman (First world)'' Sly is the most mischievous of the group. In the first world, he did several devious deeds to other creatures such as letting creepers and zombies in Dan's house, killing his chickens, vandalizing establishments (breaking Aleks' hotel's glass windows) and stealing sheep from James. He owned a shop loaded with goods (some of which taken from the guys themselves), and would sell/trade them for various items before the currency was established. He also had a Nether Portal and an enchanting table in his shop which he charges for using. It seems that he is continuing his work in the second world. He has started making a farm and also started reconstruction of his Deku Tree, which he first made in the first world. He has been dubbed a "Minecraft Pro" by the group, due to achieving so much in a small amount of time. In episode 41, Sly revealed he was the owner of all caves and everything inside of them by signing papers with Notch and Jeb. ImmortalHD: Homeless/Rebel, formerly Head Fireman/Hotel Operator (Second World); formerly Hotel manager (First world) In the first world Immortal operated a hotel, the "Aleksandr Resort". He charged customers for stays and gave each one a complimentary apple, supplied by Dan. He has a thick Russian accent and has been claimed to be very dumb and naive by the other creatures. In the second world, he has started recreating his hotel underground in a desert, cutting into James' property in the process. After losing a fight with Nova, Immortal was forced to abandon his hotel and was forced to live in a closet. Immortal soon decided to become a rebel against China and the other Creatures. UberHaxorNova:'' Insurance Sale''/''Fire Marshal/Former Deputy Fire Marshal/Supervisor/Future Animal Hanger/Pimp (Second world); formerly "Animal Hanger" (First world)'' Nova didn't establish a "real" occupation in the first world, due to the rest doing individual gathering for the group, but was known for tying animals with his ropes, and hanging them in his "dungeon" basement. He had a sheep, several chickens and a cow. He was often abused and griefed by the others (mostly Sly) and also puts on "shows" with his animals. In the second world he became a supervisor for Kootra, to make sure he works as a punishment for deleting the first world. Along with making a desert house, Nova revealed he would recreate the hanging room (due to Seamus being absent and missing out on the fun Nova has had). He and Aleks often have disputes about their property lines. Sp00nerism: Occupation yet established '' Appeared in the fifth session of the first world, did not achieve much, besides building a sand house and staying in the overworld while the rest of the Creatures venture into the Nether. He has yet to make an appearance in the second world. SSoHPKC: ''Landlord (Second world); formerly "Pet Sitter" (First world) '' Appeared only in the first two sessions of the first world. In that time the only things he did was look after Sly's pet cat and build a house on top of a jungle tree in Kootra's old treetop location. In the second world, he was one of the first to successfully create a tree, as the others were goofing around. He frequently mines in cave system with Kootra tagging along, much to his annoyance. Seamus would soon take on the occupation as a Landlord after Immortal was forced to leave his home and asked Seamus to live in his house. Creature Pets *''Whiskers (1st World), was the first pet in Treetopia. He was owned by Sly but was commonly looked after by SSoH (when he was there). He was erased when Kootra forgot to back up the world. *''Carlito (1st World/2nd World), Sly's Iron Golem bodyguard and friend. Sly would often use Carlito to intimidate other creatures into making deals. (Carlito was erased when Kootra forgot to back up the world). However, in the 2nd world there was a festive Carlito hanging from Sly's Creative Tree. Sly said himself that it was Carlito or a relative of Carlito. *World Peace (2nd World), Nova's black and white horse that represents racial, gender, and age equality. *Numerous counts of ''unnamed animals (Nova's and Sly's hanging victims) (1st World/2nd World) *''Butch Cassidy (2nd World),'' Kootra, while out adventuring for cocoa beans, found a pack of wolves, but for some reason and lack of bones, only tamed one, naming it Butch, which Dan finalized with Cassidy (a reference to the Old West outlaw Butch Cassidy). *''Frank and Herbert (2nd World), two Aleks' chicks, he keeps them in his rented room in Seamus' tree Lodgings and Monuments (1st World) Locations and buildings are: *The Communal Tree AKA Nova's House (burnt down) *Sly's Shop and Deku Tree (burnt down) *The Aleksandr resort 1 & 2 (1 was burnt down) *Dan's "Shit Shack" *Seamus' Treehouse (Kootra's old house) *Kootra's New Treehouse *Bobby Burglar's House *Sp00n's "Sand Castle" House *"Weird House" (Found by ImmortalHD) *Nova's hanging room Halloween Special Monuments *Jordan's "Dry Bones" *Dan's "Punisher Logo" *Nova's "Funhouse Freak Show" *Immortal's Spooky House "The Haunted Horror House of Horror" (purchased by Kootra, who later sold it to James) *Sly's Nightmare Before Christmas mountain "Christina Squiggle Mountain" *Sp00n's Spooky Sandcastle (Nova put a Jack-o-Lantern on Sp00n's castle) Lodgings and Monuments (2nd World) *Kootra's "Creature Carl Monument" (Work in progress) *Dan's "Shit Shack" 2.0 *Dan's "Crack Shack" AKA Jordan's old Slave House which is now not in use for the fact that Kootra had said it looked hideous. *Nova's House AKA The Desert Rose *Seamus' "hardcore" Treehouse *Sly's Farm *Kootra's Sheep Pen *Immortal's Underground hotel (under construction, was won by Nova during the "fight of the properties" inside Danz' chicken arena) *Seamus' forest *Sly's Deku Tree 2.0 (Work In progress) *The Great Walkway of China *Roads (Connecting Seamus' tree, Dan's Shit Shack, the Nether Portal near the Desert Rose and the Great Walkway of China) *Dan's Chicken Pen/Battle Arena *Immortal's closet *AMPLIFIED Village Christmas Special "Trees" *James and Kootra's "Siamese/Conjoined Tree" (Destroyed) *Seamus' Festivus "Tree Pole" (Destroyed) *Dan's "Coexisting tree" (Destroyed) *Sly's "Vomiting and Pooping Santa" (Destroyed) ''Note: All of the Creatures Christmas monuments were destroyed so that no one could steal any materials that were used while in Creative Mode. It was revealed at the end that Sly had spawned in a bunch of diamond and Iron Golems to use during the normal sessions, but Kootra and James blew it up with the rest of the monuments. Episodes (Note: S. — Session, Ep. — Episode) Trivia *Sp00n was the editor of the first season. Danz is the editor now. *Their currency is gold nuggets, while there is an extra currency called "Seamus Bucks", that currency is iron ingots. *The name "TreeBoot" was an idea of Dan (known for his puns), however, none of the other creatures liked the name, except SSoH. **Dan has suggested to call the second world "TreeSet." The name got the same reaction. Dan then stated that since he is the one who uploads the videos, he will put Treeset in the descriptions. *All of the current creatures have been on the series except Ze, and it is unknown if he will ever participate in the series due to his schedule or time. **Ze said in a Q&A on tumblr that due to the setup, it is unlikely that he will participate in it for the time being. *The series is home to the famous Creature hashtag: "For the group!". *In TreeTopia, Creatures have mentioned and referenced many other series including Minecraft Daily, Asgard, Supercast, Minecraft Marriage The orignal Treehouse, Minecraft Adventures,The Ex-Communicated Series and Hershel's Land (Ironically Dan's chicken breeding addiction has returned). *There is a running gag in the series, where Nova and the other Creatures set up a like goal where if it is reached, Kootra has to kill himself (by usually jumping into lava) in the next session. ** This gag has evolved into Kootra becoming everyone's slave after he deleted the previous world and now must build a statue of Creature Carl made out of Brown Wool for a punishment. He can't build his house until completed (Which he has yet to finish). ** He did however begin making a dirt Carl, which was quickly 'reclaimed by nature' due to Kootra not working on it, the dirt turning into grass blocks and Seamus placing saplings on it which quickly grew into trees. ** Kootra has been trying to complete the Carl for 6 sessions that spanned 23 episodes. *In the first world, Sly built the Spiral Hill (even though Sly did not remember the hill's name) from The Nightmare Before Christmas Film. *In their Sly's Surprise video, it has been shown that Sly's tree was indeed the Deku Tree from Legend of Zelda. *Dan is the only creature who has been in every episode so far. **Immortal and Sly have had the most breaks from the series, whereas Seamus has had the longest break/absence. *Early on in the first world Aleks' hotel was burnt down, though the POV at that moment didn't show who the culprit was. The Youtube comment section contained much debate about whether it was Seamus or Sly, though Aleks griefed James instead. The Creatures did confirm that Seamus was the one responsible, but before the release of that episode, around the 19:40 mark of TreeTopia Ep 8, in Seamus' inventory, there is a flint and steel with one use on it. To prove that point, at the beginning of the 35th episode, while the group are arguing at Jordan for losing the map, Seamus says "Where's the hotel I burnt down?", he himself confirming it. *There have been tiny references to the past TreeHouse series, like Nova mentioning Sp00n's birthday cake/surprise, as well as the recurring theme of each player getting "one TP" per session. Another of these references is Kootra wanting to build a rail system similiar to the one on the first map. *Kootra, Dan, Sly, and Seamus are known as the "boring crew" of Treetopia. *The outro music is "Hummingbird (feat. Augustus Ghost)" by Tut Tut Child. *There has never been a session of Treetopia recorded where 3 or fewer Creatures are present. Each session has contained 4 or more. Gallery (1st World) communaltree.png|Distant View of the "Communal Tree" Alexs resort.JPG|" The Aleksandr Resort" view from the "The Communal Tree" shit shak.JPG|Danz's "Shit Shack" from a Distant View koots tree.JPG|Outside Kootra's treehouse sly.JPG|Sly's unfinished house from the air the entrance of shop.JPG|the entrance to sly's shop SPOON HOSE.JPG|Sp00n's house from a distant view Kootra's dry bones.JPG|Kootra's dry bones Gallery (2nd World) Thatscarl.jpg|Incomplete Creature Carl statue from Seamus' Treehouse Seamustreehouse.jpg|Seamus' Treehouse Nova's House (treetopia).png|Nova's "Desert Rose" house Picture 5.png|Kootra's Sheep Pen slymonument.jpg|Sly's Santa Monument Category:Series Category:TreeTopia Category:Creature hub series Category:Creature only series Category:Ongoing series Category:Series of 2013 Category:Series of 2014